Good Times
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Alvin tells his son the story of his Uncle Brandon


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating at all for a while. Here's a new one-shot for you guys**

In Hollywood, California in a house in the living room sat a young chipmunk on the couch, looking through a photo album.

"Whatcha got there, son" said a grown chipmunk, walking into the room

"I found this book, dad" said the young munk

The chipmunk sat down with his son on the couch and looked at the book.

"Hey I remember this. It was a gift from your Aunt Eleanor"

The chipmunk looked through the pages of photos. They all had pictures of chipmunks, smiling and having good times.

"Who's that dad?" asked the young chipmunk, pointing to a picture of two chipmunks. One wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and a black hat, sitting on the hood of a black Camaro. The other sat on the hood of a red Chevelle and wore a red shirt with a yellow A, blue jeans and a red hat.

"That's me and your uncle Brandon when we were younger"

Oh, cool" said the munk, looking closely at the picture

"Dad, Uncle Brandon is your brother right?"

"Yes"

"Well, mom said that he wasn't"

The grown munk laughed. "Well, AJ your uncle Brandon _is _my brother, but we're not related by blood"

The young munk scratched his head "Well then how _are _you related?" he asked

The chipmunk laughed again "Your grandpa Dave adopted him, it all started when..."

**Flashback**

Alvin ran out of the house and charged at the three guys. He threw a punch and knocked one guy to the ground. The other two were about to tackle him when the saw who he was.

"Hey, your Alvin from The Chipmunks" said one of the punks

"That's right, so do yourself a favor and beat it!" yelled Alvin

The three guys ran off. Alvin looked down at the unconcious chipmunk laying on the ground. Just then, Brittany came running out of the house. She gasped when she saw the chipmunk laying on the ground.

"Oh my god, what happend!?"

"I'll explain later, just go get Simon" said Alvin

A minute later Brittany came back with the others.

**End Flashback**

"After that your uncle Simon and I took him into the house" said Alvin

"What happened after that?" asked AJ

"Well, to make a long story short, Brandon woke up, told us about how he lost his parents and Dave ended up adopting him"

"Cool" said AJ, smiling

"Yeah" laughed Alvin "We had a lot of good times back then"

**Flashback**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Brandon all stood on stage in a huge stadium. It was the last stop on their world tour. Ever since their first concert with Brandon their records were getting so popular that Brandon became a superstar.

Brandon stood up front in front of the mic. with his electric guitar. Alvin stood to the right of him with _his _electric. Simon stood to his left with his bas, and Theodore sat behind drums.

Brandon started to play his guitar, making the crowd go balistic. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore joined in.

**(Brandon)**

**You used to say that you had a plan**

**Now your caught up in the net and never bite the hand that feeds**

**(Alvin)**

**We're out evr day, I hear the same thing**

**Your life sucks and it's driving me insane**

**(Brandon)**

**You used to think that you'd never die**

**That you were always gonna fly**

**Never read the life for free**

**(Alvin)**

**And it's so true, that your overdue**

**That our talk is the only reason you**

**(Brandon)**

**We'll go and sell that shit for all who never learn**

**(A+B)**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**So far**

**Far down**

**No place to go**

**You shut your**

**Your mouth and**

**And keep it closed**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**(Brandon)**

**Now I've got a handshake, with a slice rise**

**And a wicked eye**

**You've got a mouth full of charge **

**And a head full of lies**

**(Alvin)**

**Pissing off your tourtured soul**

**When you don't get your way**

**I hear it every day**

**(Brandon)**

**But I got news for the sicker fans**

**You gotta be sick and track**

**Get a knife for rob those bads**

**(Alvin)**

**Spend your life without breaking side**

**Well just get away, just get away**

**(Brandon)**

**We'll go and sell that shit for all who never learn**

**(A+B)**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**So far**

**Far down**

**No place to go**

**You shut your**

**Your mouth and**

**And keep it closed**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**No sympathy**

**(Brandon)**

**You dug your own grave**

**(Alvin)**

**No way out**

**(Brandon)**

**Exept the way you came**

**(Alvin)**

**No apology**

**(Brandon)**

**It's far too late**

**(Alvin)**

**No sympathy**

**(Brandon)**

**No forgiveness from me**

Brandon played a slow high pitched rift on his guitar as he stared down on the stage. His long hair sticking out from under his hat, covering his eyes.

**(Alvin+Simon)**

**It's far too late**

**It's all too late**

Alvin screamed as Brandon played a high pitched solo on his giutar, hitting every note perfectly.

**(A+B)**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**So far**

**Far down**

**No place to go**

**You shut your**

**Your mouth and**

**And keep it closed**

**Keep on**

**Keep digging**

**Digging these holes**

**No sympathy**

**(Brandon)**

**You dug your own grave**

**(Alvin)**

**No way out**

**(Brandon)**

**Exept the way you came**

**(Alvin)**

**No apology**

**(Brandon)**

**It's far too late**

**(Alvin)**

**No sympathy**

**(Brandon)**

**No forgiveness from me**

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Brandon high fived and hugged his brothers as they waven and bowed to the crowd.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, dad" said AJ

"Yep, we had some good times" said Alvin

"Boys, time for dinner!" called Brittany from the other room

"Well, we better go eat" said Alvin, closing the book

"Race ya" said AJ, running to the kitchen

"Get back here" said Alvin, chasing after him

**The End**

**Well there you go guys, another one-shot for you, until next time, Alvin out**


End file.
